tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Ratbat (SG)
Before the war, Ratbat was a famous self-help guru well-known for his motivational audio programs and seminars such as "Unlimited Fuel: Awaken the Gestalt Within". But now that the war has caused those products to fall out of favor, Ratbat spends his time instead convincing his salesmen to sell his maintenance and aesthetic products. What he doesn't tell them is that he actually makes all of his money off selling them his old tapes. While he maintains his public persona as a languid mystic, in secret he works to undermine Autobot goals in the service of Soundwave. In his bat mode, Ratbat's wings act as chemical sensors that enable him to locate and distinguish between fuels. They are able to detect the slightest trace of a fuel - their sensitivity records molecular concentrations as low as one part per quadrillion in the air. Within his mouth are retractable mecha-fangs that can puncture all but the strongest materials. He uses them to refuel himself. Micro-chemical processors within the fangs convert most fossil and alcohol-based fuels into a form he can metabolize. As a bat, he can assume the size of a normal bat with about a one-foot wingspan, or a larger version with a ten-foot wingspan. In either size, he has a maximum speed of 65 mph and a range of 200 miles. He is extremely maneuverable. In keytar mode, he aids in Soundwave's manipulations of sound and data transmission, and is capable of broadcasting on multiple frequencies at once. This allows Soundwave to take control over the minds of any evil human or Autobot that's unfortunate enough to hear Ratbat's music. Ratbat's wings are his most vulnerable part. They offer little resistance to artillery fire. Although he promotes himself as being a drinker of high-quality oils, in actual fact he has a scandalous addiction to low-grade energon. Additionally, there seems to be another side of Ratbat. Something that lurks on rooftops while lightning flashes ominously in the background. Something nocturnal. Something vengeful... History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Before the war, Ratbat was a famous self-help guru well-known for his motivational audio programs and seminars such as "Unlimited Fuel: Awaken the Gestalt Within". But now that the war has caused those products to fall out of favor, Ratbat spends his time instead convincing his salesmen to sell his maintenance and aesthetic products when he's not running secret missions for Soundwave. Recordicons By day, mild-mannered philantropist Ratbat portrays a public image of inebriation and frivolitry. At dusk, however, he is vengeance. He is the night. He...is...BATBOT! The Batbot signal resulted in him rendezvousing with Commissioner Garboil on a rooftop. Garboil reported that Blackcat had escaped from G9, but before Batbot could go and investigate, he needed Garboil and Howlback to turn around so he could execute another of his mysterious disappearing acts. Ratbat appeared on Slamdance's show to give his opinion of Batbot. He was alarmed when Slamdance put up a file photo of Batbot next to him, and requested it be taken down. MUX History: Ratbat remains one of Soundwave's Intelligence operatives, defending civilians where he can from Junkion assault. Rumors of secret activities as an anti-Autobot vigilante have not been verified, and could be pure propaganda. OOC Notes Logs 2016 * October 30 - "Battle of Decepticon City, Part 1" - The evil Autobots launch an attack on Decepticon City. Players Ratbat is available for temping in the Shattered Glass TP. Matt-Bat has dibs. References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe Category:available Category:Characters Category:Con-Tapes Category:SG-Decepticon Intelligence Category:SG-Decepticons Category:Merchants Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers